The Valentine Rose
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Fitch leaves a lavender rose on Sanchez's desk on Valentine's Day, what will she think of his gesture?


**Plot line: **On Valentines Day, Fitch leaves a single rose in a vase on Sanchez's desk, as well as a unsigned poem he wrote. What will she think of his gesture.

**Inspiration: **With Valentines Day approaching I decided to challenge myself to pick two of my favorite couples and write one happy Valentine fanfic and one sad Valentine fanfic, this obviously is the happy one.

**Rating: **K+, anything higher is probably not necessary.

**Warning: **None, this is just a sweet one shot.

**Disclaimer: **I've done this song and dance before, we all know I don't own it.

* * *

Ariana Sanchez had not been looking forward to Valentines Day this year. She hadn't had a real date for it in the last couple of years and there was no way she was going to let Stone, whom thankfully her on again, off again "relationship" was off with currently, be her date for the holiday. Naturally she was surprised when she came into work to find a single lavender rose in a vase on her desk with an unsealed envelope under it. She quickly looked around the room to see if she could figure out who had left it by their reactions.

Her first thought was to look at her partner, even though she hoped it wasn't him, he just shrugged and said "Who the hell leaves a lavender rose?"

She mentally sighed in relief, she was pretty sure it wasn't Longford or Mahajan, but she glanced at them anyway, just in time to see Mahajan whisper something to Longford, although she couldn't hear what he said, she saw the older man smirk.

Fitch and Washington were in the break room getting coffee, so she'd have to check with them later although she'd immediately removed the latter from her suspect list due to the fact that he had a wife.

The only other options were Agent Harkins and Lieutenant Mason, but she'd immediately discounted the other women, due to the fact that she was pretty sure they both liked men.

Maybe the envelope would hold some clues. She pulled a piece of folded stationary out of it and examined it before unfolding it, the paper was tan and edged with a collage of old-fashioned floral images. She was about to unfold it when Wendy walked by.

"Oh, Detective Sanchez, I see you've got an admirer!" she said in her unusually cheery tone. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Sanchez opened her mouth to admit that so far she had no clue, but Stone had to butt in and put his two cents instead, "Someone with bad taste. Why would anybody leave a purple rose?"

"A lavender rose signifies that your admirer has loved you since the moment he first met you." Wendy chirped at Sanchez. Stone's jaw dropped to the floor and the trainee remembered what she'd caught before, "You two aren't still..."

"No," Sanchez assured her before Stone could make some rude comment, her partner just pouted.

"Did he leave you a love note too? How romantic." Wendy looked like she was going to tear up from the sweetness of the situation.

Sanchez ignored her and unfolded the piece of paper, now it was her turn to be speechless. The note wasn't a note at all, but a very sweet poem written in cursive and although it was unsigned, she recognized the handwriting immediately.

"So, did the note tell you anything?" Wendy tried to look over Sanchez's shoulder and Stone got up from his desk to try to do the same.

Sanchez hid the poem in her pocket and grabbed her coffee mug, "Actually it was a poem and yeah I've got a good idea who wrote it."

As she took off to fill her coffee mug, she heard Wendy tell Stone, "Isn't that so adorable?" and saw her partner respond with a glare that looked murderous.

She ran into Washington who was leaving the break room with a full cup of coffee, "So did you discover who left the flower on your desk?" he asked, of course just as curious as everybody else had been.

She dodged his question, "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to speak with your partner." and pushed past him into the break room.

Fitch was standing over his teacup waiting for the teabag to seep and didn't see her at first until she spoke, "The poem was beautiful and I've loved you since the moment I first met you too."

He looked up slightly surprised, and she crossed the room before he could speak, and sitting her coffee cup down on the table she placed her hands on the table on either side of him. She could tell he was nervous from the way his muscles tensed at her touch, and she wondered if he could hear how loudly her own heart was beating.

Suddenly he loosened her grip and turned around to face her. Now his face was barely an inch from hers. Now she was the one at the disadvantage. He reached out a hand to caress her jaw nd she felt a chill go down her spine.

Finally she regained her ability to speak, "You know, we should have done this when we first met."

He chuckled, and she made note of how much she loved that sound.

She had never been much of a patient person, but now it was infinitely worse, she just wanted him to kiss her. It almost seemed like he read her thoughts, because in the next moment, his lips captured hers. The kiss was everything she had ever imagined and more, and it almost made her weak in the knees. They heard footsteps and he immediately broke the kiss before they could be caught. That would prove to be an extremely smart move, as they'd barely had time to hide their previous actions when Lieutenant Mason entered the room.

"Detective, I trust you have discovered the identity of your secret admirer?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy."

"Good, I'm sure he worked hard to find that flower." Sanchez wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Mason wink at Fitch. "Well, have a good Valentine's Day detectives, and remember the rule about kissing in the workplace still applies."

* * *

Fitch might have asked Mason if she knew of any florists that sold lavender roses, but she wasn't aware who the flower was for until she saw it on Sanchez's desk, that's why she winked at Fitch and warned them.


End file.
